Scared
by Dr. Pepper Geek
Summary: Tag to Requiem. JIBBS. Some people talked some sense into me and now I'm back in the writing game for good.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

* * *

**

Jenny snapped her phone shut and walked down the stairs and into the bullpen, "That was DiNozzo he said that there had been an accident at the dock. Gibbs nearly drowned and Maddie Tyler almost drowned as well but they're both fine at least how fine they can be after a drowning experience," Jen said quickly looking as if she was about to cry. She quickly rushed back up the stairs and into her office. Everyone looked to Sophia.

"What?"

"You should go see if she is okay. She looked quite upset but tried to hide it," Ziva said. Sophia nodded and headed up the stairs and into her aunt's office.

"Cynthia, don't tell her I'm here."

"Sophia, she said she didn't want to be disturbed."

"I know but I think I know why and just need to talk to her."

"Alright," Sophia gently opened the door and saw that the room was completely pitch black. She bit her lip and she heard soft sniffles as she made her way into the room.

"Aunt Jen?"

"Go away," was the mumbled reply from her aunt.

"No," she sat down in the chair next to the couch and then made out her aunt's figure. She was laying down with her face in a pillow, "what's wrong?" she passed a hand through Jen's hair.

"What do you think? Jethro almost drowned. I'm scared."

"He's okay remember. He'll be fine," Jen turned her face so she could look at Sophia even if it was pitch black.

"But I won't be. I don't let him see how worried I am about him and I wish I did. Besides you I don't have anyone to come home to. He makes me want that more."

"With him let me guess."

"Exactly. But of course he's seeing the Colonel."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. I don't think that things are too great for them in relationship town. I saw Colonel Mann at the library and she was reading a book about post-breakup stuff. You see my point I don't even think they're seeing each other anymore."

"We're not," a voice said from the doorway, they looked over and from the light that came from the other side of the doorway they could see it was Gibbs. He walked over and turned on her desk lamp and Jen quickly turned away to hide her tear-stricken face from Gibbs.

"Really. Umm I'll leave you two alone," Sophia said and stood up and passed Gibbs as he made his way to the chair next to the couch Jen was still lying on. She closed the door behind her.

"Jen," he put a hand on her shoulder and tried to turn her to him but she wouldn't budge, "Jen," he repeated.

She finally turned to him, "What?"

"I heard you and Sophia's conversation."

"Is that all you came to tell me? You were eavesdropping?"

"No."

"Then what," she still had some stray tears on her face that she didn't realize were there and he leaned in and brushed them back with his thumb. She pulled away from his touch and turned her back to him.

"I heard the whole conversation. How many times has this happened?"

"Has what happened."

"You, up here, crying your eyes out."

"Every time you get shot, or are hurt in anyway. When you were in that coma I cried for days but when anyone was around I held them back. I knew that you didn't you didn't feel the same way I did anymore so I didn't woman up and tell you how much it scares me when you're hurt. How much it truly scares me," she confessed. He did something she didn't expect. He leaned and scooped her up in his arms and held her close in his lap after he sat down on the couch.

"Jen, what are you talking about. Feel the same way?"

"I… I… love you still. I never stopped after I left in Paris and leaving you was my biggest regret," she said and couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth. She's wanted to say them for so long.

He raised a hand to stroke her cheek, "I do feel the same. Every relationship I had after you left was an attempt to forget you. I never said anything either because I didn't know that you felt the same," he said. She couldn't believe he was being so open.

"Re… really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh God!!!" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer. She knew how good it felt to know that he felt the same way he did.

"Je.. Jethro. There's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

She took a breath and raised her head up to meet his eyes, "I missed a doctor's appointment today."

"So?"

"I was supposed to have tests run. I might be dying but if they catch it now I can live a full life. They said they can get me in tomorrow and I still might be able to go through treatment and be just fine."

He swallowed hard, "Did you reschedule?"

"Yes for tomorrow but I don't know if I'm going to go."

"Why not Jen this could save your life."

"I know but…"

"No buts Jen. Sophia would loose it if you weren't around. You're and always have been like a mom to her. She already lost her real mom, she probably couldn't take loosing you too. And I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Ok I'm gonna go. Will you come with me you know how much I hate needles."

"Don't worry, Jen. I'll be there to hold your hand. Both literally and metaphorically. Through everything that happens to you."

She gave him a watery smile, "Really?"

"Absolutely," he took her face between her hands and kissed her. It was gentle but then she pressed her lips more firmly to his and she parted her lips granting him access and he re-explored her mouth savoring her taste.

They pulled back, "I love you, Jen," he said for the first time in almost nine years.

She smiled, "I love you too, Jethro."

_The Next Day_

Jen tapped her foot on the ground while waiting for them to call her name. Jethro sits next to her their fingers intertwined, "Jen, stop. They're gonna call your name any minute," he whispered into her ear."

"I know I'm just really nervous," she turned to him. He smiled which made her smile.

He ran a hand through her hair, "You can be. I love you."

"Love you too," she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Jennifer Shepard?" a nurse called.

"See I told you, Jen."

"Come on," they got up their fingers still intertwined and walked down a hallway with the nurse.

"The doctor will be in here shortly," the nurse said and walked out.

"Now I'm really scared, Jethro."

"It's gonna be fine, Jen." he kissed her quickly.

"Hello Jenny."

"Hi Dr. McClure."

"Well lets get this show on the road and who's this?"

"Okay and this is Jethro Gibbs. Everybody calls him Gibbs. He's here to make sure I don't scream my head off when you do the blood work."

"Okay," he turned and got the needle ready. He turned and Jenny winced at just the sight of the needle.

"Just look at me the whole time Jen," Jethro said. She nodded.

"Here we go," Jen bit her lip then turned her head towards Jethro and just stared into his eyes. She smiled knowing that for as long as she had if it wasn't possible to live a full life, she would be looking into those eyes, having unconditional love in them hers would reflect the same thing back.

"We're done," the doctor said a minute or so later. She looked away from Gibbs and blushed a little.

"Really."

"Yes."

"Okay when will the results be back," Jen asked.

"A few days we'll call you when they're in and we know the situation."

"Okay."

The days passed and then the phone rang it was the doctor. He told her that she was sick but she could just be on heavy medication and she would be fine in 8-10 months. Jenny almost cried at this news. She hurried out of her office and onto the catwalk. Gibbs was about to finish walking up the stairs when he saw a widely grinning Jenny standing there leaning against the rail.

"What?" he asked hoping it was news from the doctor.

"He said I'm sick but I just have to take heavy medication and I'll be fine in a little less than a year," everyone in the squad room below and around them looked towards her. Gibbs ran the rest of the way and dragged Jen back into her office. Money passed between Gibbs' team and Sophia. Ziva and Sophia won the bet; Jenny and Gibbs were back together.

Up in Jen's office Gibbs couldn't stop smiling neither could Jen.

"Really in a year you'll be okay. You'll live a full life?"

"Yes Jethro I will," he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Letting all he couldn't put in words being put in that kiss. She smiled against his lips knowing there would be plenty of kisses like that for the rest of her life with him.

They pulled back when air became necessary, he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs as he held her face in his hands, "I love you," he said.

"I love you too. Oh God do I love you," she kissed him again. She might be scared through this but she has Jethro for now and the rest of her life.

* * *

**A/N: So whatcha think. After some people knocked some sense into me I finally realized that I shouldn't doubt my talent and for the person that anonymously reviewed How Far We've come shut up and I bet I could write better than you. So what I'm 13 I'm more mature than most of my friends. So what if I want to hear what people think and use some leverage to get it. Oh and by the way I'm not a real fan of watching teenage relationships on television and movies. I really didn't appreciate what you said.**


End file.
